


Where Many Paths and Errands Meet

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Gen, Gimli wants an adventure too, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Post-Hobbit, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Bilbo just wants to drink his tea and enjoy being back home in the Shire, attempt to ignore Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, read his books, plant his garden, and tell his exciting tale to eager children at parties.Is that what happens?Of course not!And it all begins with a knock on his front door.





	1. The Door Where It Began

There was a knock on the door.

Bilbo had to grit his teeth and stop himself from throwing his mother's second favorite tea pot on the floor. He straightened his waistcoat as he marched over to the front door of his smial, took a deep breath, and pasted on a half convincing grin.

"Lobelia, how nice of you to come to tea. Again." Bilbo said dryly as he opened the door. On his doorstep stood Lobelia in one of the most hideous dresses he had ever seen, and he had seen the canary yellow monstrosity she wore for Otho's birthday five years ago. It was furiously pink. With ruffles. Everywhere. And it matched her equally hideous pink AND yellow ruffly hat with... Were those fake birds on top?

Bilbo shook his head and closed the door as Lobelia swooped in and headed straight for the sitting room without a word to Bilbo. 

"I'll be just a minute!" He called as he walked back into the kitchen and grabbed sugar and cream, a plate of crumpets and jam, and some cucumber tomato sandwiches. He hurried into the sitting room with the tray, carefully maneuvering around chairs and low tables to set the tray between his usual chair and Lobelia.

He poured tea for the both of them before settling into his chair and gazing at Lobelia. She was glaring at him over the rim of her teacup. The minutes ticked by in uncomfortable silence until Lobelia finished her first cup of tea and handed her cup back to Bilbo for a refill.

"Your flower beds look a mite under watered. Have you been neglecting your gardening in favor of writing to those odious dwarves?" She sniffed as if she had smelled something horrid.

Bilbo handed her back her newly filled cup of tea. 

"Oh, I've been preparing for a short trip to visit my Took relations." Bilbo replied with a smile. "Fortinbras has asked me to look over some papers of trade-"

"Of course you're going to stay with the Thain! You're trying to get him to let your dwarves come back-"

"He's my cousin, Lobelia! And my dwarves, as you call them, are on the other side of the Misty Mountains. They won't be here anytime soon."

Lobelia huffed and sipped her tea angrily. 

"I've been back for less than three months. I can't believe that a caravan of dwarves is going to show up anytime soon-"

"And I can't believe you ran off without telling anyone where you were going except 'on an adventure'!" Lobelia frowned. "Not respectable at all! Look at what you've done to the Baggins name-"

"Lobelia-"

"No! You are already known as Mad Baggins by most of Hobbiton. How do you think that reflects on us, your relatives?"

"It will make you look better in comparison," Bilbo quips. "You can blame it on my Tookish nature, if that helps. And the children love the stories about the trolls-"

"That's another thing! How can you fill the fauntlings heads with such lies and tales? They are rediculous-"

"They are true!"

"Kings and dragons and giant spiders-"

"You saw the dwarves yourself!"

"And giant eagles and elves with singing and dancing! And that sword! And armor! No true hobbit needs armor-"

"So I'm not a true hobbit now? What am I then-"

"And don't think I don't know about your correspondence with the elves-"

She broke off as there was a firm knocking on the front door. They both stared for a moment before Lobelia huffed indignantly.

"And you invited someone else to tea! You know I come over-"

"Every other day." Bilbo finished as he stood. "I don't remember inviting anyone over today." He walked to the door with Lobelia following at his heels. He opened the door to find a totally unfamiliar dwarf: bright red hair, an axe strapped across his back, and a pack on the ground next to his feet. His clothes were of good quality: sturdy, but worn, and slightly tight across the chest and shoulders and short in the sleeve. There was something in his eyes that was vaguely familiar.

"Ah! Are you Master Bilbo Baggins, the Burglar of Thorin Oakenshield's Company?" His voice was rich and bright, youthful and jovial, but with a hint of sincerity and depth. 

"Burglar!" Lobelia yelped.

"I am," Bilbo replied with a slight bow.

"Gimli, son of Gloin, at your service!" The dwarf replied with a grin and a deep bow. "My father has written many letters speaking of your great deeds with the company and the highest praises of your loyalty and honor! I have heard of your great bravery in the Battle of Five Armies and how you stood against the king in his madness. I am honored to make your acquaintance." 

Bilbo blinks, shocked for a moment before he gestures inside.

"Please do come in! If your father has spoken as much of me to his kin as he has of his kin to me, I should be flattered. Come in and put up your axe! We were just having tea-" he looked over to Lobelia, who had turned a frightening shade of green.

"Lobelia, are you alright?" He asked as she swayed on her feet. 

"Ah, no," she said faintly.

He and Gimli looked on in horror as her eyes rolled up and she fainted in a ruffly heap on the floor. 

The dwarf and hobbit looked at each other briefly.

"Could you give me a hand?"

"Aye, Master Burglar!" 

Bilbo watched as the young dwarf easily lifted the hobbit over his shoulder and carried her into the sitting room.

"Well, I do think we'll need some more tea." Bilbo said to himself and hurried to ready a new kettle in the kitchen. This was turning into an exciting day indeed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Vesper_Holly for inspiring me with a comment about Lobelia fainting... You inspired this chapter!


	2. The Merry Flowers Of June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea time discussions

"What do you mean, he's gone missing!?" Bilbo exclaimed over their third pot of tea. It was getting on toward dinner now, but he hardly noticed as Gimli recounted his father's letters and his reason for his visit.

"Cousin Fili said that he snuck out one night after dinner and never came home. Thorin, of course, believes he was kidnapped by the elves in Mirkwood, but they have not seen him. Nor have the men of Dale. It was then discovered that one of the Elven Captains had also disappeared-"

"Tauriel? The redheaded one?" Bilbo asked.

"Aye, that is what they say. Nori believes they have run off together to be married!"

"Married! Oh, Thorin must be having a fit!" Bilbo sighed. "So they thought the lovers may have come here? So they asked you to come looking for them?"

"Aye, that is their wish. I had doubts that they would travel this far, but I did wish to meet you before heading on to look for them."

Gimli carefully set down his tea cup and sighed.

"Master Bilbo, you must understand. Kili, Fili, and I grew up together in Ered Luin. There are not many dwarf children, and to have three so close in age, related as we are, meant that we spent most of our time together. We learned our numbers and letters from the same teachers, and hid together from Princess Dís when we had done something wrong. Being the youngest, I have looked up to my two cousins and knowing that one of them is somewhere unknown, with only his bow and an elf by his side, makes me uneasy." 

Bilbo nodded in understanding as he passed the dwarf an orange scone.

"I have no brothers or sisters, but many cousins who are close. I would feel the same way about them if they ran off without a word." He winced and looked over at the settee where Lobelia had been resting earlier before she woke from her fainting spell, took one look at Bilbo and Gimli drinking tea, and stomped out the door in a huff. "I practically did the same thing when I left on the quest to Erebor." Bilbo admitted. "When I arrived home, they had declared me dead and were auctioning off my furniture." 

Gimli gasped.

"Truly? They would sell your belongings before seeing your body put to rest?" The dwarf asked in horror. "I am glad you were able to stop it and retain your belongings." He said sincerely. 

Bilbo laughed and gestured around the room. 

"Oh no, I had to buy back nearly my entire household. My chairs and tables, the china and my doilies, especially my silverware! Lobelia had it all stuffed in her pockets. That was my mother's you know!" Bilbo exclaimed with a laugh as he picked up his teasoon and held it out to the dwarf to inspect. The dwarf nodded at the delicate metalwork.

"Lovely floral designs," he commented.

"Yes, thank you!" Bilbo smiled. "But once I got it all sorted out, life has slowly shifted back to normal. Except everyone calls me mad for going on an adventure. Only Tooks go on adventures, you know! And they say there's some fairy blood in them." He whispered. 

Gimli chuckled uncertainly, sure he had missed a joke. Bilbo, however, didn't notice as he picked up the tea tray.

"Come, Gimli! Let me show you to a guest room so you can wash up before dinner. It is getting on and I can't have you going hungry!" He hurried down the hall to the kitchen and back before Gimli had even made it to the doorway. 

"Master Baggins, I do not wish to impose-"

"Nonsense! It will be good to have company! To tell you the truth, it has been a bit too quiet without a dozen dwarves singing and joking all through supper. I'll enjoy the company!" Bilbo exclaimed with a smile. He pushed open a door and explained where the bath was before turning to head back to the kitchen. Gimli looked curiously around the warm and inviting room full of paintings, blankets, a soft looking bed full of pillows, and a small table and chair. It looked like a home. He went to sit on the chair, then decided washing up would best be done first. 

"I can see why you speak so highly of your burglar, Adad! He is most welcoming and pleasant to be around." Gimli said to himself before he went to the bath to wash.

After all his father had told him about hobbits' seriousness concerning food, he was quite looking forward to a true hobbit dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll be updating either this story or writing another oneshot tomorrow!


	3. Hills They Long Have Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another journey? Preparations ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading another chapter in this story! The journey will begin soon!

Bilbo woke early and went straight to his study to begin writing letters. His late night discussions with Gimli had stirred up his longing for adventure once more and he wanted to make sure all was properly settled beforehand, unlike last time. That meant writing a lot of letters.

By the time Gimli found him in the study several hours later, Bilbo had a thick stack of sealed envelopes and only one letter yet to complete.

"Good morning, Master Baggins!" Gimli greeted cheerfully as he walked into the room dressed not in his full travel armor, but only in his tunic, leggings, and socks. He looked with wide eyes at the stacks of paper on the desk and the candles burned low. "Have you been up long?"

"Hmmm," Bilbo nodded absently as he sanded his paper and heated his sealing wax. "I've got a few errands to run today, but you are welcome to stay here and refresh yourself before we start off tomorrow." He said as he waved at the stacks on his desk. 

"We?" Gimli asked surprised.

"Yes, I'll be joining you on your search for Kili, if you don't mind the company. I am beginning to find Bag End a little lonely, and Gandalf has ever told me that a little bit of adventure would do me good." He stood from his little table and gestured at Gimli to follow him into the kitchen.

"I would greatly enjoy your company, Master Bilbo!" Gimli exclaimed. 

"Grand! I was going to follow you anyway, even if you objected," the hobbit said with a smirk as he put the kettle on and took bread dough out of the warmer to bake. Gimli laughed heartily and joined the hobbit in making breakfast. 

"Now here is what you need to do," Bilbo said after they had eaten a hearty meal of sausages, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, fried potatoes, and fresh bread slathered in butter. "I made a list of all the things in my pantry that need to be packed. As there are only two of us, and I believe you are not averse to traveling on foot, we'll have to carry what we need. I'll leave you in charge of packing and repacking the bags if need be. The items with stars next to them are essentials, but the others we can pick up along the way if we need them." Gimli looked over the list, nodding his head at some items and frowning at others.

"What is Lembas?" He asked as he went down the lists of food. 

"It's the elvish version of cram... but it lasts  longer, tastes sweeter, and fill you up faster." Bilbo said as he drank the last of his tea. "Now, don't you start complaining about elves before we've even started!" He interrupted when Gimli began to protest. "I've heard enough about the dwarves' opinion of elves. They have been rather helpful to me, and Lord Elrond in particular has had a connection to my family..." 

"I won't speak ill of the elves!" Gimli said quickly. "I'll just start looking though my pack now." He said as he pushed back from the table and practically ran back to his guess chamber.

"I've got to pop next door for a bit if you need me!" Bilbo called after him. "I'll be back for luncheon!" Bilbo laughed as he gathered a small basket of baked goods and jams, as well as several of the letters he had written earlier and walked out the side door and into the garden.

"Yoohoo! Hamfast!" he called as he approached the fence and saw his neighbor already hard at work in his own meticulous garden. "I've got something for you and Bell!" Bilbo called when Hamfast looked up from his weeding.

"Mister Bilbo! Good Morning!" he called as he got up and unlatched the fence for Bilbo to enter. "Come in! I've got those tomato seeds for that cold hearty variety you were looking for sending to the dwarves. I'll just run inside and get them-"

"Actually, Hamfast, I've come with something more important, if you've got a bit of time to sit and talk." Bilbo said as he followed the gardener into his home. "I've also got some jam for Bell and some cookies for the wee ones."

"Yes, yes! Come have a spot of tea! Bell! Mister Bilbo is come to visit!" He called into the house as they made their way into the large kitchen. A scampering of little feet was soon heard and a handful of tiny hobbits made their way into the room.

"I see you've got all the little ones today!" Bilbo laughed as nearly a dozen fauntlings ran over to give him a hug and peer up hopefully at his basket. "Are all of you being good for the Gamgees?" He asked and smiled when they all nodded their heads emphatically.

"Well, then I suppose you may each have once cookie. Only one!" He said as he reached into the basket and started handing out the treats to the little ones.

"Thank you, Mr Bilbo! Can you tell us the story of the trolls again?" One of the older boys asked.

"Not today, I'm afraid," Bilbo said. "I've got some very boring grown up matters to speak to your father about."  All the fauntlings groaned, but walked away with their cookies. 

"So, we've got important grown up business?" Bell asked as she joined her husband at the table with a baby in her arms. "Does it have to do with the racket Lobelia made yesterday about 'odious dwarves' and ' besmirching the good Baggins name'? She seemed to leave in a hurry after tea yesterday." 

"Ah, yes!" Bilbo cleared his throat. "I have a dwarf staying with me at the moment actually. Rather Unexpectedly dropped in yesterday, and he may have given my cousin a fright."

" Goodness! A dwarf guest!" Hamfast exclaimed. "Will he be staying long?"

"Ah, no. Actually, I'll be leaving with him tomorrow on a bit of an adventure-"

"Another one!"

"We're looking for his cousin, you see. One if the dwarves that was a part of the original company. It seems he's run off to marry an elf and none can find them. His uncle didn't approve of her, and she's been banished by her king and we're to go searching for them to bring them home to his Ma."

"Ah! Lovers eloping!" Bell sighed wistfully. "It sounds like a true fairytale! How terribly exciting."

"Terrible, terrible!" Hamfast muttered. "But what does that have to do with us?"

Bilbo smiled at his friend's nervousness at the thought of another adventure on the horizon.

"Well, I'd like for you to take care of Bag End while I'm gone. I've also got perishables in the larder that need to be eaten. I haven't the faintest idea when I'll be back this time, but I'd rather come home to a house with all the furniture still inside. I've also got some letters for you to show Lobelia in case she comes by making a ruckus. We'll be heading out by way of Tookborough so I can hand over the necessary legal work to Fortinbras and update my will. Just in case."

"Goodness! This is a lot to be thinking about," Bell said as she poured her husband another cup of tea. "We'll be sure to look after everything, and keep Lobelia far away. You just promise us to be safe on this adventure! No more dragons!"

"That I can promise!" Bilbo laughed, raising his teacup in a toast. "No more dragons and good walking weather!"

"To no more dragons!" Bell echoed cheerfully.

"Dragons! Terrible, terrible," Hamfast muttered into his tea. 

.....

Back at Bag End, Gimli studied the two packs as they lay on his bed. They were both stuffed near to bursting and there was no way the hobbit would be able to even lift his. He frowned and scratched his beard. 

"Let me try again."


	4. Pursuing It With Eager Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, they are leaving!

It was late when Bilbo returned to Bag End. His messages had been sent, his tenants had been notified, and he'd had a brief meeting with a very disgruntled Lobelia in the middle of town (that he honestly couldn't remember anything about since his mind had been on more important matters, but he's pretty sure she called him a dwarf-loving blight on the Baggins family name and also a menace to polite society). 

He entered his home and sniffed the air curiously. He smelled cinnamon and nutmeg... and raisins?

He wandered into the kitchen and found Gimli humming to himself happily as he stirred a pot of stew. 

"Are you baking something?" Bilbo asked as he neared the stove, taking a curious look around at the ingredients on the counters.

"Aye! It's a pudding! It is made from chopped up pieces of day old bread, mixed with a sweet milk and egg mixture, spices, nuts, and fruits, then baked and covered with a rum sauce."

Gimli motioned Bilbo toward the table where a loaf of bread and some cold cut meats were waiting.

"If you are feeling peckish, eat that. The stew won't be ready for another few minutes and I've just put the pudding in." Gimli said as he started chopping... Cucumbers? Bilbo just shook his head and went to the table.

"I take it you repacked the bags again after luncheon?" Bilbo asked as he sliced a piece of bread, slathered it in sweet butter, and topped it with a slice of cold chicken. 

Gimli laughed.

"Aye! This time it won't be bigger than you are! I have now packed those bags five times, and I'm sure we'll need to pack them again before we leave tomorrow." Gimli set a covered bowl on the table, as well as a dish of sliced peaches. "Did you finish all your errands?" The dwarf asked before he set two steaming bowls of stew on the table.

"Yes! All we need to do when we depart is leave the key with Hamfast next door and set off down the road." Bilbo hummed in satisfaction as he tasted the stew. "Very good!"

Gimli nodded his head in thanks. 

"So we are to visit your cousin before we leave the Shire?" Gimli asked while he passed the bowl of fresh pickled cucumbers to the hobbit.

"Yes,  it will be a little out of our way, but you will greatly enjoy the Tooks. Their great smial is so large, you could fit Bag End inside it several times. Fortinbras is my mother's brother's son, and a good fellow. When we were younger we used to get into the most trouble together!"

They spent the rest of the evening eating Gimli's bread pudding, trading stories of their misadventures in youth, and enjoying their last night of true relaxation before their journey. 

When Bilbo snuffed out his lamp that night, he felt as if he was vibrating with anticipation. It was going to be a great day tomorrow.

....

Gimli was woken by the creaking of a floorboard out in the hallway past his door. He groaned and rubbed his eyes harshly to wipe the sleep out and wake himself up fully. The sun was still far off and the stars still twinkled in the sky. Why in the world was the hobbit up so early? 

He rolled out of bed and slowly pulled on his clothing piece by piece. Soon he was dressed in his traveling tunic and breaches as well as his thick socks. His hair was pulled back into a simple traveling braid, and his beard was brushed and braided appropriately. He double checked that everything was packed away in his sack and everything else could be put on after breakfast, namely his jerkin, arm guards, weapons, and boots. 

He made his way down the dimly lit hall and joined Bilbo in the kitchen. A fry-up was halfway finished and Gimli helped the hobbit stir some cooking mushrooms and tomatoes.

"Good morning, Gimli! I hope I didn't wake you too early!" Bilbo said brightly as he flipped some thick slices of bacon in a pan over the stove. "The journey to Tookborough isn't long, but it will take us a good bit of the day even if people don't stop and talk to us. But it's best if we head out early so as to avoid the especially nosy ones." Bilbo handed Gimli the platter of fried potatoes, bacon, and eggs to take to the table. 

"I'm used to being awakened at strange hours of the night as part of my weapon's training. Nothing jolts you out of sleep as fast as Arms Master Dwalin yelling a call to arms into your ear." Bilbo chuckled.

"I can imagine," the hobbit answered with a wry smile.

 They talked quietly over their last meal in Bag End and soon they were cleaning up and packing their last minute necessities. 

Gimli left to retrieve his pack, armor, boots, and weapons while Bilbo went around his home saying goodbye for he will be gone for an unknown length of time. Finally he came back to his bedroom and shed his comfortable house coat, pulling on layers of travel gear over his thin mithril shirt. Last, he strapped Sting to his waist and tucked a spare handkerchief into his pocket. His hand stilled as he touched cold metal in his pocket and pulled out the little gold ring he had found in the dark caves of the Misty Mountains. 

"I might yet have need of you on this journey," he said quietly as he turned the ring over between his fingers. He slipped the ring back into his pocket, nestled with his handkerchief, and straightened.

Bilbo was ready.

Gimli was waiting just inside the door, securing an axe and waiting expectantly for his hobbit host.

"Ready?" Bilbo asked as he grabbed a waking stick next to the door. 

"Aye, lead on, Master Hobbit!" He replied, opening the door for Bilbo and gesturing for him to pass through. They stepped out into the garden just as the sky began to lighten into that dusky grey that signals dawn is near.

Bilbo turned the key in the latch, smiled, and turned to face Hobbiton in the valley before them.

"The world awaits us, Gimli. I do believe I'm ready for another adventure!" 

And with that, the hobbit led them out the front gate and onto the winding road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You all for reading!
> 
> This chapter seems a little filler-y, but I felt like they needed to finish and say goodbye to Bag End, at least Bilbo did. 
> 
> The next chapter will be a visit to Fortinbras, and then on to the bulk of the journey!
> 
> I have to confess that I have no idea where this is really going... So wish me luck!
> 
> Thank you all for your fantastic comments... I will be replying to them all shortly... I'm A bit overwhelmed with the response I've been getting for all the stories in the series. Your comments mean the world to me and inspire me so much to write more! (This whole fic was inspired by a comment actually!) Thanks again!


	5. Feet That Wandering Have Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the journey has begun... And they eat a lot!
> 
> Hobbits love food!

Their journey through Hobbiton and down the many winding lanes of the Shire was quiet. They left early enough for most of the Shirefolk to still be tucked cosily in their beds. As they journeyed on throughout the day, they were sometimes joined by young hobbits (fauntlings, Gimli learned they were called) and the odd farmer with a small cart or herd of sheep would overtake them at a crossing. 

The journey was pleasant. Bilbo shared short tales of his youth with every landmark that they passed and Gimli find himself enjoying the green rolling hills and abundant life that seemed to spring fresh and new from the ground all around them. Bilbo even stopped a few times along the road to pick some berries along a pasture fence and explained about the different types of berries in the area. The dwarf became more and more enthused about their journey in every moment that they spent on the winding roads. 

It was late in the day when they arrived in Tookborough, but the travelers were eagerly greeted by a gaggle of fauntlings and tweens in front of the largest hobbit hole Gimli had ever seen.

"Cousin Bilbo!" A young hobbit called out and soon the pair were swarmed by well wishers. 

"Are you one of Mr Bilbo's Dwarves?" One of the little ones asked, tugging on Gimli's pants leg to get his attention.

"Nay, little one! Though he traveled with my father. I am Gimli, son of Gloin, at your service."

The little hobbit blushed and curtsied, her little golden curls bouncing as she wobbled.

"I'm Honey," she said sweetly. "All the grownups are inside with Uncle. They have lots of food set up, but we aren't allowed to eat it yet, not until you come!" She said grabbing the dwarf by the hand and trying to drag him inside. Gimli looked over towards Bilbo to see him being hugged on all sides by the children.

"Come on! I'm getting hungry!" Honey whined as she tugged on his hand.

"Master Bilbo," he called. "I believe they are waiting for us for dinner." 

"Well then, we need to go inside and make sure no one goes hungry!" Bilbo exclaimed, picking up a smaller child and setting him on his hip before they all entered the smial.

They were led into a huge dining room, with enough seats for at least two dozen, and the assembled hobbits let out a cheer!

"Bilbo Baggins! The Shire's own Adventurer!" One of the older hobbits called out jovially. 

"Bilbo! Come and sit! And Master Dwarf! Both of you, lay your burdens down and join our meal!" A hobbit that seemed only a little older than Bilbo exclaimed.

"Fortinbras, this is my traveling companion, Gimli, son of Gloin. Gimli, this is my cousin, my mother's brother's son, Fortinbras, current Thain." Bilbo introduced formally. Gimli bowed respectfully.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the dwarf said solemnly.  The hobbit bowed his head politely.

"The pleasure is mine! Please, eat! We can discuss your journeys later, once our bellies are full of food and our tankards full of ale."

Gimli had never seen such an array of foods in his life. There were roasted carrots and potatoes, mushrooms and tomatoes, aubergine and asparagus, and green salads topped with all manner of nuts and fruits with sweet poppy sauce. There was trout with lemon, roast chicken rubbed in tantalizing herbs, and what looked like a whole side of ham in thick slices and glazed with honey. There were bowls of chopped fruits in syrup, jam, butter, and any manger of savory spreads for bread. There were large blocks of cheese: hard and yellow, cream colored and full of air holes, soft and savory, baked cheeses inside pastries, and even one with delicate blue veins marbled throughout. There were thick stews, creamy soups, and thin broths full of floating vegetables. 

It was, in a word, heaven.

Gimli felt content to sit back and watch the hobbits descend on the feast with fervor. Their hands moving quickly to fill their plates and their mouths moving just as quickly to spread their tales. Gimli was nearly fully stuffed when several hobbits left to clear some of the empty platters away and returned with more food: desserts!

Again, the feast began anew, and Gimli found himself nearly falling into a light sleep as the chatter around him began to die down when the children left the table.

"Gimli?" 

The dwarf jerked awake suddenly and blinked his eyes rapidly at Bilbo, who stood at his side.

"Aye?" He asked, still fighting off lethargy caused by warmth and a full belly.

"Let me show you to your room for tonight. You are about to fall face first into your pudding." Bilbo helped the sleepy dwarf stand and slowly guided him around the complex maze of underground corridors that formed the smial. Gimli's room was warm and comforting, much like Bilbo's home had been. 

The dwarf didn't remember stumbling to his bed or falling asleep.

........

"I'm not going to ask you if this is wise, because I know your mind is already made up, but Bilbo, promise me you will be careful." Fortinbras said at the end of their long conversation. They had retired to the Thain's office after Bilbo saw Gimli to sleep, and it was now very late, or far too early in the morning to be awake.

"I faced a dragon, Fort. I'm not sure there's anything left in Arda more dangerous than that." Bilbo joked, but it fell flat. The two sat, drinking their tea in companionable silence while Fortinbras looked over Bilbo's letters. 

"You will always have a home here," the hobbit said eventually. "But, I think your heart remained in the East. You are not the same hobbit who left us, but I do not think that is necessarily a bad thing." Fortinbras drained his teacup. "I believe your previous journey did your soul good. I think this one will as well." He paused. "I must thank Gandalf the next time I see him!"

"Oh, hush! You just want to see more of his sparkling whiz bangers," Bilbo smiled. "I will miss you, and the Shire, but I feel there is something waiting for me in the East. I do plan to come back, I won't be gone forever, but I do not know how long this journey will take. Or where we are even going! The Shire will always be a home to me, no matter how far away I may find my resting place." Bilbo stood and clasped his cousin's shoulder. "To bed! Our journey continues tomorrow and I don't want to fall asleep on my feet and tumble into a ditch."

"You will never let me forget that, will you?" Fortinbras laughed. 

"No!" Bilbo shook his head. "Not the scream you gave to the ewe that tried to eat your hair as you climbed out of it."

"Goodnight, Bilbo," Fortinbras said with a smile. The two hobbits parted ways in the corridor and each soon found themselves asleep and reveling in dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't write about food when I'm hungry... It only makes me hungrier!
> 
> The really journey out of the shire will come soon... Just needed to have A bit more hobbit interaction, and of course, food!


End file.
